Heat of Battle
by LittleVala
Summary: What happens in the heat of battle.


Name: Heat of Battle

Pairings: D/V

Genre: Angst, Drama

Warnings: Character death, and character wounding.

A/N: This came to me while listening to Nickleback. So thank Nickleback for the story. And this doesn't have any particular episode placing just a random battle fic. Oh and Please Review! Also it's pretty short.

They were coming fast, too many. Men Falling. Dieing. Couldn't save them. Not enough supplies. It was worse then any war they'd gone through on Earth. Not to mention that this wasn't even a planet they knew the terrain of. Dirt clods exploded and flew over everyone, every second. Men and women were covered in dirt and blood. The grounds were covered with bodies, of friends and foes. This war would cause so much damage, not just to this world but also to the people. Psychological, and Physical damage. Not many will be able to just walk away from this one. Hardly any will survive, but it was a fight to the death.

The Ori, for some reason, has decided to enslave the Goa'uld and Jaffa with a brain washing mechanism. Brainwashed them to do their bidding. This war was between the Tau'ri and the Ori. The Ori…were…winning. So many helpless doctors that were trying to help the wounded had died. It was a flashback of Janet all over again. Luckily Doctor Lam had been recalled back to base before all the dieing actually happened.

Daniel leapt over dead bodies, to get to a foxhole to shoot from. The humans had finally found a weapon that could disarm an Ori. It was working quite well too, it was just that there was many, many more of the brainwashed Ori followers, than they had anticipated. Earth had already evacuated to the Alpha and Beta site. They had gone public with the stargate, so they could save their population. They also sent some people, most who were from Africa, to Abydos.

Everyone of Sg-1 was still amazingly alive, although they were wounded, they kept fighting…even Vala. Vala had, had the choice to stay behind and help evacuate or risk her life to save the strange Tau'ri planet. She had chosen to fight, fight to the death. Suddenly everything around Daniel went into Slow-mo. Like in the movie where everything slows down, well it wasn't just something that happened in the movies, it happens in real life too. Daniel saw the Ori fire the weapon. He watched the blue light lurch out of the weapon and aim directly at…Vala.

She wouldn't see it coming. She was turned the other way, firing at some other Ori. Daniel couldn't move he was frozen. His voice came out low and slow, just like in the movies. He shouted at her be she couldn't hear him over the blast of War. Then, everything sped up. And Vala was hit, but Daniel was to late to dive in front of her. And then, there she was. Lying on the ground, with a gut wound. Gut wounds were always the worst.

"MEDIC! SOMEONE, HELP!" He shouted out, but no one heard him. He dragged her off to the woods, so she could die in peace, and not in the war zone.

"Dan…Daniel…" she coughed out along with blood. She knew she was wounded, and knew she was going to die.

"NO…no…no, Vala no, don't say anything. It's going to be all right. We're going to win, and then we are going to go home, and celebrate, and then you know what. I'll forgive you for being so annoying." He pleaded with her, but her pale face was growing paler.

"Daniel I love…you" She uttered her last words with her last breath. She died in his arms, died in battle, died with Honor. Like a good soldier she was. She used to be a thief, a liar, and a space pirate. But over a year she'd grown to be a thief, and a liar, but no longer a space pirate, and also more trust worthy.

Daniel caressed her cheek with his rough, callous, hand. Tears warm, and silent, fell from his eyes. His love was gone…Why did god hate him so? Had Daniel been that bad in a past life, to have his only loves die before his eyes. First Sha're, and then Vala.

"WHY?" Daniel shouted up at the sky. "WHY!" He bent over Vala, shaking violently with rage. He kissed her still warm lips, and rushed back off to battle. His heart thumped with pure adrenaline. He shot any Ori in his way. He was going to fight his way to the leader, leaving a mass of destruction behind him. He snuck up behind the Ori leader.

"Die you sick son of a bitch." He cursed at the leader, and fired off all the rounds he had left in the gun, and for good measure, he started kicking the fallen leader in the side.

Out in the midst of battle everything stopped. The Once Jaffas, and Goa'ulds looked confused as to what they were doing. Their firing stopped. They looked around confused, as did the Tau'ri. What had happened? Daniel had happened. By taking out the leader Ori, the brainwashing wore off.

It was now that Daniel realized he was wounded, severely. He had a gash about 6 inches long on his right leg, a broken arm, and severe head trauma. He fell to the ground, and passed out.

The war over, everyone returned home. Many were in hospitals and infirmaries, Daniel included. Vala though, was in amongst the many coffins that were to be buried in a mass funeral on Wednesday of next week. Sam, Cameron, and Teal'c were in the infirmary as well all recuperating from their wounds. It had been one hell of a battle, and one hell of a victorious win.

Daniel received a medal for his courage in battle, and for defeating the leader almost single handedly, but Daniel only told them to give it to Vala. She was the real hero. She had fought for a land not of her own. Not one she had an alliance with. She was truly a hero.

Fin 


End file.
